You Love Me
by HerNamewasAlice
Summary: In which Rey accidentally takes a werewolf for a pet.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**_ You love me but you don't even know what to do with me. _In which Rey accidentally takes a werewolf for a pet.

* * *

To Rey's offense, she knows her animals. She really does, she's been volunteering at animal shelters since she was fourteen and she's even going to college to become a vet one day. She swore that the dog she found last week was a fucking dog. Boy was she wrong.

To her offense, she's known this dog for the last few weeks before taking him in. He was taken in to the shelter not too long ago and she had to take him in before the shelter had to... you know...put him down. He seemed very dog in the shelter, didn't exactly turn into human back and forth. Rey hates seeing an animal being put down but she's used to it after all these years and understands but for some reason, that (what appeared to be) dog stole her heart.

He was a very beautiful dog, a mutt. Rey assumed he was Husky mixed with something else. Everyone in the shelter did. No one was able to determine what he was. He was enormous. They had to special order a large cage for him. Teddy was such a sweet dog despite his size, never bit anyone for that matter. Rey was Teddy's favorite, always wagged his tail and yelped in excitement whenever he smelled her come in.

It always infuriated her that people assumed that large dogs were dangerous. Teddy wasn't. Teddy was just a big old teddy bear. So what if his teeth was sharp? So what if his paws were massive? He was the gentlest dog Rey had ever met. But Rey knows the other factor why he wasn't adopted during the time frame was because of his injury. People don't exactly want to take care of animals they take as pets apparently but luckily he healed over time. Rey understands that large dogs were more of an investment not just food wise.

But when he looks at her with his brown warm eyes, she couldn't turn her back on him.

So of course, Rey adopted him. She had to, couldn't bear the idea of a beautiful dog like that to be killed.

The day she adopted him was a good day. Teddy was a smart dog, and knew what was going on when someone else was taking him out of his cage while Rey was at the counter filling out paperwork. Teddy wagged his tail and had his tongue out the whole time. He was so excited that he pounced on her. He always licked her but was so happy that he actually bit her on the neck by mistake. Rey dismisses this. He was only thrilled to have a human. He was a good dog, she didn't need to use a leash to get him to follow her. Teddy adored her and happily obliged.

Teddy was so excited too to be welcomed into her small apartment with toys and a bed waiting for him.

That night she bathed him and they had dinner together. She had a frozen TV dinner while he munched on kibble as she watched Gravity Falls. The night was almost perfect until it was time for sleep. Teddy kept whining and pawing at her door. So naturally, she let him in. No one knows anything about Teddy but everyone including her assume that he was abused and had separation anxiety.

Rey understands that but not the fact that he's on her bed.

"No Teddy," she says in a firm tone. She knows how to talk to a dog. Not too harsh but not too gentle. "You sleep on the floor." He climbs on top of her and licks her face, wagging his tail. Rey winced from the weight of him. He was over two hundred pounds, close to three hundred and she was trembling to push him away. "No, off you're hurting me."

Teddy remained on her, insisting to show his gratitude with kisses.

"No, off," she repeated herself. She was heaving, she could barely breathe and his nails were seeping into her flesh.

Teddy does so then and whimpers.

Rey waits for the air to come back to her body and for her vision to adjust before comforting the dog. "It's okay," she coaxed, stroking his fur. "It's okay Teddy. You just have to be careful. I'm very small."

The dog whimpered louder when he noticed the red marks he left on her arms and shoulders. He bends down to tend to them with his tongue.

"Aw Teddy." She hugged his neck and rubbed her face against his soft fur. He was very sorry and sad. She doesn't like seeing a dog sad. He still whimpers and feebly licks her face. She chuckled. "Let's get some rest. But with you on the floor."

The dog resists. After a few minutes of trying to push him down, Rey gives up. He was more than twice her weight, she doesn't exactly have the upper hand with him. Rey sighed and rolled onto her side, pulling the covers over her body. His tail was wagging, she doesn't see it but she feels it. She feels a cool gust of wind. Note to self, got to learn to say no to a dog.

When morning comes, that's a different story.

She wakes up to the sensation of her face and neck being licked. Rey keeps her eyes closed. She wanted to sleep longer. "Teddy stop," she yawned. Blindly she reaches to touch his fur except she didn't feel fur in between her fingers. She felt hair, human hair. Her eyes opened wide. She hopes that she was just delirious and was still sleepy. Her eyes adjust and she sees a man on top of her.

Rey screamed as anyone would do and pushes the intruder away. She hits him as hard as she could but he doesn't falter. He remained on top of her, whimpering. "Who the hell are you?" she shouted. "Get off of me!"

"I'm Teddy," the man's lip trembled like a child who was about to cry.

"Where's my dog?" she yelled. "What did you do with him?" She proceeds to kick and punch him but he was like a rock. Rey yells louder in frustration, cursing out every curse word that came to mind. "You bastard what did you do with my dog?" Where was her damn dog? Her dog should be out her protecting her from intruders, especially naked male intruders that were obviously from skid row and on crack.

"Rey, it's me," he said calmly. He leaned close to her face and gave her big eyes.

"How do you know my name?" This man must be a stalker. She headbutts him but to her surprise, he's not hurt but she is.

"You okay?" his eyes flickered. He touched her face and licked the red mark then.

She shivered from the odd touch. "Gross."

"You like them," he insisted like a child. "You do. You always do when I give you kisses."

She was about to claw his face when she noticed the collar around his neck. It was Teddy's. This sick demented man must have killed her dog and kept the collar as a prize. Because Teddy was possessive of her. Teddy would never let anyone touch her, especially males. "You sick fuck. You'll pay for what you did to my dog." She gritted her teeth and her nostrils flared as she continued to hit him with all her strength.

"Rey! It's me!" The man gets off of her and stood before her. Rey blushed. He was very naked and very big all over. He changes before her, into a familiar figure. Teddy. Rey blinked several times. She checked her pulse and the temperature of her forehead. Rey screamed and threw a pillow at that thing. She jumped to reach for her phone but the thing pounces on her and puts all his weight to constrict her.

He turns back into a human and she feels his cock just there, on her back. "Please don't call," the man pleads. "They'll take me away."

"Oh my fucking god you're heavy!" she muttered. She twisted underneath his grasp, attempting to crawl to her phone.

"I'm not here to hurt you! I wouldn't hurt you!" It sounds like he was close to sobbing. He sounds so much of a puppy to her. "Not ever."

"What are you?" she rasped. God he was so heavy. She's shaking again.

"I'm Ben but I also respond to Teddy because you call me Teddy," he chimes.

"Hi I'm Rey and a human and what the hell are you?"

"I'm a werewolf."

Rey scoffed. "Werewolves aren't real." She must be going insane. She must be still asleep and dying from the weight of the dog on her. This has to be a lucid dream. It has to be.

"I am very real," he insisted.

Rey lowered herself on the ground and sighed in exhaustion. "If you are a werewolf, why haven't you tried to escape the shelter?" she wants to entertain herself. "That would have been helpful when the shelter was trying to neuter you." Which they didn't and gave up after three tries. It's kind of hard to control a beast like Teddy. Not even shots or medication did anything to sedate the dog. He was just too big. Him as a human was definitely not neutered at all. She wonders if it was even possible to kill him if the shelter went through.

"I was really injured, I couldn't change back," he responds simply.

"Well you are free to go now."

"No," Ben says. "You adopted me so I'm yours now legally." He rolls off of her and goes on his side. He couldn't help but to grin at her. His eyes are bright and beaming. Rey rolled to the other direction. She winced. It really hurts to move after being crushed.

"I'm sorry but I was looking to have a dog and not a werewolf."

"Well I wasn't looking for a mate but here we are."


	2. Chapter 2

So what do you do when you find out your new dog is a werewolf and also a grown ass man?

You take him to a thrift store to get him some clothes of course. Ben changes back to his animal form and she has him on a leash. She doesn't exactly have male clothes laying around her apartment and he can't exactly fit into her clothes either. He was built like a freaking brick house, muscular and cut and overall enormous. Apparently Ben has an apartment and actually works but he can't exactly get back to his place naked.

Which is only fair.

Rey takes him to a thrift store and he's perfectly fine with it. At first the security gives her a hard time about bringing a dog in. "He's my service dog," she explains. Ben stuck his tongue out and looked dumb. "His vest is in the wash."

The security guard glances over at the dog and then at her. He rolls his eyes and dismisses it. "Fine, just make sure your dog doesn't make a mess."

Ben yelps cheerfully. Rey suppressed a smile because knows very well that the security guard made an exception because of her accent. It's very hard for Americans to say no to a British girl. So apparently Ben's very picky. She's taking him to the men's section but whatever she pulled out he kept shaking his head. "You're only going to wear this for like what? A few hours?"

Ben shakes his head and lets out a low growl.

"Fine," she sighed. Apparently to him she has no sense of fashion. He turned down a blue T-shirt and the red plaid long sleeve shirt she picked out for him.

"Are you a what? A large? Or a extra large?"

Ben moves to the extra large section. He is not at all overweight. He's tall as a human, six foot five and sculpted like some Greek God statue. She follows him. He scans the section, eyeing the selection and points to a black sweater with his snout. Rey takes it and leads him to the pants section. "We need to get you shoes and socks too." She takes out a few pants and shows him the sizes.

Ben shakes his head.

"Are they all too small or too big? Bark for too small."

Rey blushed as she noticed a few old ladies giving her a odd look. She would have done the same if she saw someone talking to an animal like a human.

He barks.

It becomes the is-this-your-card thing. She's going through all the sizes and he keeps shaking his head. Some are too short or hideous for his liking. Apparently men's pants are more complicated with their sizing than women's. Rey groaned. She snatched a rack of pants in her hands out of frustration. "Come on," she keeps her voice low. "Let's go to the dressing room so you can try them on. It might be easier." It would have been convenient if she asked his exact measurements beforehand.

Rey makes sure that the door is locked as he changes back to a human. He's the same, naked as ever with his long dick hanging out like nobody's business. He doesn't seem to mind though about being exposed in front of her. He puts on the clothes, trying on the wild assortment of pants. He finds a decent fit with the seventh pair. "This will do," he said as he unbuttoned the black pants.

"Should we get you um...underwear?" she's blushing even harder. She's trying not to stare but it's not an easy task. He has so many scars on his body and she wonders how he got them.

"Maybe if you find a pair that is still in its packaging." He hands her back the clothes. "I can't wait for you to see my place," he smiled at her fondly. "It's nice, you will live there. It's a little bit of a drive from the shelter but you'll be saving money on rent."

Rey's mouth parted slightly. "You want me to live with you?"

Ben laughs as if she was being funny. "Of course. You're my mate," he says as if it was matter of fact.

"I am not your mate."

He smiles and touches her hair fondly. "It's under werewolf law."

She was about to start a whole debate but decides not to. She doesn't want to attract more attention to them. "Come on, let's get the rest of your clothes," she said unable to keep her tone even. She was nervous, doesn't exactly know him or what he can do.

Ben nods and turns back to a wolf.

The total amount for the clothes - shirt, pants, socks, and shoes goes out to be thirty dollars. It isn't that bad but all she could think about is if she was crazy. Is this happening? That the dog she adopted is in fact, a werewolf? "What kind of dog is that?" the cashier asks after going through all the list of formalities.

"He's a mutt, I'm not sure to be honest. I got him from the shelter."

"He looks so cool!" the cashier gushed as he carefully folded the items into the bag. "Looks like a wolf. I honestly thought it was."

Ben wags his tail.

She smiles warily at the cashier as she handed him the money. "You have no idea how many times I got stopped asking if my dog was a wolf." Ben snatches the bag with his teeth and heads to the door. Rey sighed while the cashier was awing in amazement.

"And he's smart too?!"

She puts on another smile. "Yes, he is." Ben's just showing off at this point. She was about to leave when she noticed the cashier's gaze lingering. She turned to Ben and he yelps in approval. "Do you want to pet him?" she offers to the cashier.

The cashier's mouth dropped. "Really?" his eyes went wide. The cashier is young, most likely seventeen or eighteen. Rey was nineteen but she feels anyone younger than her was a child and she likes making kids happy. "Can I?" he asks politely.

"Teddy's fine with it."

The cashier takes no time and hugs the dog immediately. Ben licks the teen and the boy is just beaming. "What a good boy!" the cashier praised.

Ben wagged his tail.

Rey lets the cashier play with Ben until it was time to head out. She stops by their house so he can put some clothes on. He comes out to the living room presenting himself. He does this in a confident manner, spins around too in his all black assemble. Black sweater, black pants, and black boots. "You look like some goth kid from the early two thousands," she commented. She eyes at his collar, it's black and it goes well. Makes him look edgy and stuff.

Ben flashed her a smirk as he hummed her an Evanescence song. "Let's go to my place. I'll get my card and treat you out for lunch," he offers. "Well it's still morning so I guess brunch?"

She blinked. He's nice and all but she's not too keen in being romantically involved with him. She sort of wants to be with someone she knows first and also who was human. "You got clothes. So now you're free to go."

"Nah," he shakes his head. "I want to take you with me."

"I'm not yours to keep," her eyebrows furrowed.

He hovers to her again, leaning down to meet her face. "Yes you are," he whispered. She was so stubborn. He claimed her some time ago and yet she still refuses him. "You are my mate." He steps closer, his chest is expanding and jaw is clenching. He's asserting his dominance.

"What are you going to do?" she countered. She's not afraid of him and she lets him know it.

"Nothing. We are already linked."

Rey raised her eyebrow. "Since when? Either way I didn't consent to it."

"Yes you did," he reminded her. He keeps his gaze on her. She's pretty even when she's mad. He doesn't mind. He likes playing games. "You signed the papers."

"_Adoption papers,_" she spat out, emphasizing every syllable. "For a dog."

Ben lets out a growl. "And you have one," his jaw twitched. He was trembling, trying to keep his temper down. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt his mate. His parents were both ill tempered and it didn't help at all. He took a deep breath to settle his nerves. "I didn't ask you to sign the papers."

"And you didn't exactly stop it or try to leave. Why didn't you try to leave?"

"I was severely injured," he reminded her. "It was to a point that I couldn't change back. I was in that form for so long. I didn't think I would be able to come back. I was slowly losing my mind during those few weeks. I was becoming more animal than human. I only had a matter of days before I became a full animal but by signing the papers you saved me."

"How does me signing papers suddenly makes you able to change back forms?" She doesn't know what to say or know what to believe. Everything sounds too fantastical and absurd, like some trashy fantasy novel aimed for middle aged women and hormonal teenaged girls.

Ben laughed but it was hallow. "Your kind has forgotten magic. It still exists and it recognizes that day you signed the papers as an act of love. The forces saw us to be a match and granted me to come back from my inevitable doom. We are meant to be," his voice softens. His lips trembled as he caught focus on hers.

Rey shifted in her seat and stared at the wall. He could be lying. He could be making things up to trick her into being with him. He tries to touch her face but she pushes him away.

His eyes darken but he doesn't strike her. No, he does something worse. He's frowning at her as he detaches himself from her. Rey felt her whole body freeze. She hated that look, she's been given that all her life. She never had a family and was constantly passed around until she was old enough. "Do you want me to leave? Is that what you want?" there's no gentleness in his voice anymore.

"Yes," she said firmly.

"I'll give you that. I'll do anything for you," he says as if it's a vow.

She searches for an emotion on his face but it's blank.

"You can tear up the papers if you want but it doesn't matter. It won't severe the bond we have."

"Just go."

"If you change your mind, say this word and I'll go to you." He presses his mouth against her ear and whispers it. "And I'll go," he said softly. His eyes are golden in the light. "I will, in a heartbeat."

Rey shook her head. "Just go."

* * *

Ben does. Without any hesitation. She tears up the adoption papers afterwards. She should be happy but instead she felt empty inside. Perhaps it was because he was the only one in her life that did want her. She doesn't know him though and isn't entirely sure if she lost her mind or not. Was he actually a human? Rey doesn't know. She tries to forget about it, as if it never happened but it's impossible at work.

Everyone ask her how Teddy is.

Rey couldn't exactly explain to them what happened to her dog. She's not sure if Ben was real to be honest. What if her mind made him up because she was lonely? It seemed more possible than all the mythical nonsense. But then she has no dog and there were witnesses to attest that she in fact adopted a dog.

Weeks passed and now when her coworkers talk to her they either A, ask about Teddy or B, ask if she was doing okay. It took her a while to embrace that she was sad over losing Teddy. Or rather Ben. It's ridiculous to miss someone you only known for a few hours. But the thing is, she's known him as Teddy for longer and she was excited to have him but Teddy wasn't real.

Teddy wasn't even a dog but a wolf.

"I don't mind picking you up when we hang out tomorrow night," Rose offered. "Besides I want to see Teddy. I miss him."

Rey bit her lip. She missed Teddy too. "It's okay you don't have to do that. I have a car," she reminded Rose. What was she supposed to do now? How was she going to explain to her coworkers about Teddy?

"It's not fair," Rose whined. Rey tried not to roll her eyes. Man can Rose be annoying. "I want to see him. Everyone does."

"Teddy ran away!" she yelled. Rey went pale in horror. She didn't mean to yell but it just happened. She's just so sick and tired of people asking about Teddy. Her coworkers stopped in place and shifted their focus to her. She feels her stomach churn. She's already ill from the lie she just made up on the spot.

"That's why I don't want you guys to stop by," she swallowed hard. She expected her palms to be sweating but instead her eyes were watering. "I've been trying to find him but it's not working."

Rose covered her mouth. "Oh no! I'm so sorry Rey. Why haven't you said anything earlier? We could have helped!"

"Because what kind of person am I? I wanted to but I was so ashamed of myself. I want to be a vet and I fucking lost my dog. I feel like a failure."

"No you're not!" Finn said. "It can happen to anyone Rey. Have you been putting up any fliers?"

Rey couldn't help but to be startled. She didn't expect herself to out right lie. She didn't prepare herself for this at all. "I wanted to but I was afraid if someone else found him and sold him."

"You should have," Finn breathed. "How long has he been lost?"

"Weeks," she said feebly.

Rose shook her head. It's too late by now. "Rey."

"I know," Rey exhaled and stared at the ceiling. "I know."

* * *

When night comes, she pushes aside her pride and whispers the word. She counts the seconds. The minutes. She hears her door knocking after a half an hour had passed. She goes to it and she finds him there. He's all dressed up, dark slacks and a dark button up. She can tell he just got off of work. Rey blinked. She should be scared that he heard her call out for him.

"Hey," Ben gives her a small smile. He still stands at her door. It occurs to her that he's waiting to be welcomed in, for permission to do so.

"Hi," her voice sounded so tiny. She was in disbelief that he was here. She's not sure if she wanted him to come inside or not.

"Sorry I'm a little late. I had to finish some things for work," his tone is uneven. He sounds flustered, as if he's trying to catch his breath.

"Thirty minutes is a good time," she assured him.

Ben laughed.

She felt her cheeks grow hot. She didn't mean to make it a joke.

He lowers himself to her height. She's forgotten how tall he is. He's menacing contorting himself to her level. "Is everything okay? You sort of...called me."

"I don't know," she admitted.

"Can I? Can I come inside?"

"I guess," she shrugged. "It's cold after all."

He gives her another smile as he wanted her to keep it. Rey doesn't want it but she knows she's going to remember it for the rest of her life. He's staring at her with endearment and tenderness. "I missed you."

"Oh," she blurted.

He raised his eyebrow. "_Oh_?" he chuckled. "I haven't seen you in a month and all you say is _oh_?"

"I'm sorry but what am I supposed to say?" she huffed. He wasn't making this any easier on her. And he's enjoying it. She paused and became fixated on the thing he was wearing around his neck. His collar. "You're...you're still wearing it."

"Why wouldn't I? You gave it to me."

"I thought you would have thrown it out."

"Never," he said solemnly. "I knew I would go back to you. I knew you needed some time to be alone first and I respect that."

"Wait you wear that thing to work?" she changed the subject entirely. Rey doesn't know what's going on or what she's feeling. "That's not professional and totally going against dress code."

"I usually have my buttons button up. It covers it."

She's babbling then, trying desperately to divert the conversation.

"You missed me." He's the one to go back to it.

"I don't know why." She doesn't try to deny it because she's been for so long. She feels her shoulders tensing as he took a step closer. If he kissed her, it would have been a good time because for some reason she's in no mood to fight back. So why wasn't he?

"We are bonded. Always."


End file.
